happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Class Act
"Class Act" es el primer episodio de Navidad de la serie Happy Tree Friends en Internet, el décimo capítulo de la segunda temporada y el trigésimo séptimo en total. Hasta la fecha, es el único capítulo que cuenta con todos los personajes principales (aunque la mitad de ellos sólo hicieron cameos de fondo). Descripción del Episodio Este es el primer episodio de vacaciones que hicieron y que cuenta con todo el elenco. Hay que admirar la actitud de Lumpy de que el espectáculo debe continuar, pero a veces hay incluso demasiado desastre, incluso más de lo que la pandilla de Happy Tree Friends puede manejar. Al más puro espíritu de las fiestas, todos lloran al final. Paz para todos. Trama del Episodio El episodio comienza en una clara noche estrellada, en la escuela de los Happy Tree Friends, en el medio del bosque. Los Generic Tree Friends llenan el auditorio, donde en el escenario Nutty se encuentra en una cama delante de un conjunto que se asemeja a un dormitorio. Fuera del escenario, Lumpy, el director, le indica a Toothy que debe entrar en el escenario. Sosteniendo una vela, Toothy se mueve en el centro de la escena cuando un foco ilumina a varios metros a la izquierda de él. Lumpy llama la atención de Mole, a sí mismo, que está operando el centro de atención, mueve la luz hacia Toothy. Lumpy, entonces hace movimientos hasta Lifty y Shifty, que están sobre el escenario. Los dos comienzan a mover de arriba para abajo a Flaky, su caspa cae como nieve en el fondo. Con todo en su lugar, Lumpy hace señales de bultos a Toothy para que empiece a cantar. Toothy comienza a cantar de nuevo, Nutty muerde a Sniffles ya que lo confundió con un caramelo, Sniffles corre fuera del escenario, consiguiendo que la parte curva de su traje quede atrapada en una cuerda. Esto que un saco de arena caiga y golpee el traje de Giggles hacia abajo. Desafortunadamente, esto también corta su rostro, que aterriza a los pies de Toothy. Horrorizado, ve de nuevo a Lumpy como guía. Una vez más le hace una señal a Toothy para seguir cantando. A estas alturas, Toothy apenas puede cantar, y solloza por el miedo. Giggles corre por el escenario en estado de pánico, hasta que ella se resbala con su propia cara. La cara de Giggles vuela y golpea a Mole en la cara, lo que le hace girar y apuntar el reflector hacia Lifty y Shifty cegándolos, lo que provoca que levanten las manos para proteger sus ojos, griten "Ouh!", y dejan caer a Flaky en el proceso. Ella cae por la chimenea del set y, como sus espinas se atoran a través del juego, cuando cae de la chimenea, falta su piel. Toothy y Cuddles estan extremadamente aterrorizados y miran a Lumpy una vez más. Lumpy, teme por sí mismo, sube por la ventana, intentando escapar. Cuddles y Toothy se escapan fuera del escenario, no sin antes de que Toothy lance la vela en el aire. La vela cae junto a las cortinas, incendiándolas. Petunia grita de miedo mientras todo el mundo comienza a entrar en pánico y levantarse de sus asientos. Cuddles es el primero en llegar a la puerta, pero en toda la confusión se olvida de quitarse el disfraz. Él se queda atascado en la puerta, mientras que numerosos Generic Tree Friends van contra él, tratando de salir. Finalmente, Cuddles es forzado a salir del hoyo de la cara de su traje, apretando su cabeza en forma de cilindro la cual rebota por las escaleras. Al final el público logra salir en bola de la escuela. Disco Bear está de pie junto a Lumpy, con todo el lado derecho de su cara (y afro) quemada. Lumpy comienza a aclararse la garganta y suspira (uno de los Generic Tree Friends huye con fuego que lo/la rodean) antes de mirar alrededor en el daño. El bastón de Mole le ha atravesado el ojo, Pop está quemado y molido, Cub está gritando de dolor con una estrella de Navidad en la cabeza y sus dedos izquierdos (menos el pulgar) se han cortado, y poco a poco, Cuddles levanta débilmente su mano. La sangre y los órganos están en todas partes Nutty parece haber sido ligeramente quemado, llorando también, y tiene algo de sangre en la piel (aunque no está claro si es de él o pertenece a alguien más). Flaky se arrodilla en cuatro patas, congelándose y sin piel. En el fondo, Mime intenta consolar a un Generic Tree Friend, mientras Flippy apuñala a otro Generic Tree Friend. Giggles lamenta la pérdida de su cara, Sniffles mira nerviosamente en el enorme agujero en su torso, y Handy esta horrorizado, como a él ahora le están faltando sus dos pies, además de sus manos. Cro-Marmot se encuentra en la distancia (extrañamente parece estar en buen estado) y Shifty arrastra a Lifty que grita (le falta la mitad inferior de su cuerpo) a lo lejos. En todas partes hay muertos o moribundos Generic Tree Friends tirados en el suelo. Detrás de Toothy, pasa una estrella fugaz, luego llega Splendid en el medio de todo esto, al parecer después de haber sido alertado por los gritos de los Happy Tree Friends, gritos, gritos y llantos.. Toothy mira hacia abajo, en la nieve pensando en lo que había desencadenado después de que lanzó la vela lejos hace unos momentos por accidente, se endereza, decidido. Una vez más, comienza a cantar, y todo el mundo mira hacia arriba. Los gritos, chillidos y gemidos paran y todo el mundo sonríe, conmovidos por el canto de Toothy (excepto Flippy que sigue apuñalando a su víctima). Lumpy está aún más conmovido, hasta deja caer lágrimas por el sonido de la voz de Toothy. De repente, todo el mundo empieza a unir las manos, ganchos, y los huesos alrededor de la escuela, uniéndose con Toothy en su canción. Giggles le da la mano a Russell, así Disco Bear a Flaky, y Petunia a Mime. Mientras la cámara mira hasta el cielo de la noche clara, donde una estrella brilla, se oye una fuerte explosión, y los cuerpos salen volando en el aire. Moraleja "It is better to give than to receive!" (Es mejor dar que recibir). Muertes #Muchos Generic Tree Friends mueren durante el incendio, mientras tratan de escapar de la escuela, o en la explosión. #Flippy mata a un Generic Tree Friend. #Todos mueren cuando la escuela explota. Herídas #Parte del torso y uno de los brazos de Sniffles son comidos por Nutty, pensando que era un bastón de caramelo. #La cara de Giggles es cortada por su disfraz, cuando una bolsa pesada cae encima de él. #Las espinas y la piel de Flaky son arrancadas cuando cae por la chimenea. #La cabeza de Cuddles es forzada a través del agujero de su disfraz. #El lado derecho de la cara de Disco Bear es quemado durante el incendio. #Lumpy inhala algo de humo durante el incendio. #El bastón de The Mole se empala en su cabeza. #Pop sufre quemaduras graves. #La estrella de navidad del disfraz de Cuddles se empala en la cabeza de Cub. Tambien se puede ver que le faltan los dedos de su mano izquierda. #Nutty sufre algunas quemaduras. Además tiene sangre, por lo que debe haberse lastimado mientras escapaba de la escuela. #Lifty pierde la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. #Shifty sufre algunas quemaduras. #Handy pierde sus dos pies. #Petunia pierde una de sus manos, quedando el hueso de su brazo expuesto. #Varios Generic Tree Friends tambien sufren heridas mientras tratan de escapar. Errores de Animación #Fuera de la escuela hay tres escalones, pero cerca del final del episodio solamente hay dos. #La posición de los adornos en el disfraz de Cuddles cambian varias veces. #La cuerva en el disfraz de Sniffles apunta hacia la izquierda al principio, pero luego de ser mordido por Nutty apunta hacia la derecha. #El lunar de The Mole cambia de posiciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, incluso durante escenas continuas. #La copa que sostiene la vela de Toothy desaparece mientras Flaky cae por la chimenea. #Cuando la cara de Giggles es cortada, el corte no deja visible los orificios de su boca, ojos o nariz. #La caspa de Flaky cae encima de la ventana, pero Flaky se encuentra encima de la chimenea, que está a la izquierda de la ventana. #Los dientes de Toothy son normales durante la mayoría del episodio. #A pesar de que la gorra de Lumpy se cae mientras escapa, fuera de la escuela la tiene otra vez. #A pesar de que los personajes sufren heridas graves, todos parecen estar bien mientras se dan las manos alrededor de la escuela. #En las sombras, cerca del final, Handy tiene manos. #Cuando Toothy tira la vela y se comienza a incendiar la escuela, Flaky desaparece de la chimenea. #La cara cortada de Giggles no tiene pestañas. Trivia *Después de Eyes Cold Lemonade, este es el episodio más popular de Happy Tree Friends. *Este es el único episodio en mostrar a todos los personajes principales (sin contar a Lammy, Truffles y el Sr. Pickels, ya que en ese momento no existían) *Este es el primer episodio en tener una introducción navideña. El segundo es We're Scrooged!, donde Toothy y Lumpy también son protagonistas. *Russell es el único personaje que no se puede ver completamente. Solo se ve su garfio cuando todos se dan las manos. *El Idolo Maldito aparece en un estante, luego de que Flaky cae. Es posible que todo lo ocurrido en el episodio sea su culpa. *La herida de Flaky es similar a su herida en Let it Slide. *Esta es la única vez que Flippy y Splendid aparecen al mismo tiempo en un episodio. *La herida de Cuddles es similar a su muerte en Ipso Fatso. *La herida de Cub es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Star Kringle. *Algunos personajes se pueden ver en las sombras durante la obra. *Cuando Toothy empieza a cantar fuera de la escuela, la cara cortada de Giggles mueve los ojos. *Esta es la primera vez que los cuatro personajes osos aparecen al mismo tiempo (Disco Bear, Pop, Cub y Flippy). *Esta es la primera vez que Flippy tiene un rol de aparición. *Las heridas de Cuddles y Giggles son causadas por sus disfraces. *La escena donde todos juntan las manos es una referencia a "Como El Grinch Robó la Navidad". *Cuando la escuela explota, el disfraz de Cuddles sale volando. *Esta es la única vez que Splendid tiene un rol de aparición. *Esta es la primer y única muerte de Splendid en la seríe de internet. También muere en el episodio de TV Gems the Breaks. *Este es uno de los episodios donde Lifty y Shifty no roban nada. *La herida de Lifty es similar a la herida de Petunia en Snow What? That's What!. *Este es el último episodio donde Mark Giambruno le da las voces a Lifty y Shifty. *Este es el único episodio donde Splendid no mata ni salva a nadie. *Nutty es indirectamente responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. Esto se repite en Party Animal. *Los pies de Handy son cortados, irónicamente. Esto se repite en By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Este es el episodio con más muertes. *Este es uno de los episodios en ser remasterizado para la versión Blurb. Los otros son Blind Date, Can't Stop Coffin, Just Desert, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' But the Tooth, Eyes Cold Lemonade y Shard at Work. *Esta es una de las dos veces que Lifty y Shifty interactúan con Flaky. La primera es Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs